In the art of making and using toner powders, charge control agents are commonly employed to adjust and regulate the triboelectric charging capacity and/or the electrical conductivity characteristics thereof. Many different charge control agents are known which have been incorporated into various binder polymers known for use in toner powders. However, the need for new and improved toner powders that will perform in new and improved copying equipment has resulted in continuing research and development efforts to discover new and improved charge control agents.
Of potential interest are substances which not only serve as toner powder charge control agents, but also function as agents that provide additional results or effects such as promoting adhesion between toner and receiver sheets and as toner fusing temperature reducers. Such multi-functionality offers the potential for achieving cost savings in the manufacture and use of toner powders, developers and copier equipment.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide new, dry electrostatographic toners and developers containing new ether-containing quaternary ammonium salts that could perform the charge-controlling function well in dry, electrostatographic toners and developers as well as promote the adhesion between toner and receiver sheets and, in addition thereto, serve as toner fusing temperature reducers.